


SUPER PSYCHO LOVE

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Drunk Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Moaning, Spit As Lube, caustic is big meanie and scary but he is soft deep inside kkkk, i will translate it in english, imagine octane with an ahegao face, love you yall, not really but ehehe, octane is a slut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Pousser à bout Alexander Nox n'est jamais une bonne idée.





	SUPER PSYCHO LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais très envie d'écrire un oneshot ...
> 
> (if an english person is passing by, know that i will translate this work in english very soon !)
> 
> Fiction à caractère Explicite [-18]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : scène explicites   
> Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à Respawn Entertainment

"Aniiitaaaaa ... Je m'ennuie ..."

Geignit pour la centième fois la nouvelle légende en rejetant sa tête en arrière avec exaspération. Cette soirée là était tristement monotone au goût de Octavio, elle avait même un arrière goût amère. Il ruminait sa défaite aux Jeux D'Apex contre l'équipe de Caustic parce qu'il avait été négligeant cette-fois ci. Quoi que, Ajay n'avait de cesse de lui répéter de faire plus attention à son environnement mais ... C'était plus fort que lui, ses jambes se lançaient avant même que son cerveau ne sache qu'il était déjà en plein combat, c'était instinctif chez lui. Tout ce dont il avait envie à cet instant, c'était de retourner dans l'arène et reprendre son titre de champion qu'il gardait jalousement comme une fierté, mais plus important encore, sa revanche face à Caustic qui avait prit un malin plaisir à l'exécuter en lui faisant inhaler son poison.

Mais pour l'heure, comme à chaque fin de jeu, les légendes se rassemblaient dans le bar de Elliot afin de décompresser un peu et se retrouver dans une ambiance plus amicale. Ce qui n'était guère au goût du diablotin qui ne cessait de boire verres sur verres dans l'espoir de s'amuser un peu mais que voulez-vous ... Son corps avait l'habitude d'être sous l'effet de doses trop importantes de stim tout les jours, l'alcool prenait plus de temps à faire son effet sur son organisme, à son plus grand désarroi.

"Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Demanda alors Bangalore en déposant son verre de shot vide sur la table.  
\- J'sais pas, genre, faire un jeu ? Amuser la galerie ?   
\- Mh pourquoi pas, mais quel genre de jeu ? Et, me sors pas des trucs trop dingue. On est pas tous taré comme toi."

Cela aurait put être une insulte, mais Octavio ne fit que se sentir flatté. Son masque baissé et ses lunettes relevées, Octane avait un sourire en coin, sa main déposée sur son menton, pensif. Ils avaient fait des jeux avec et sans alcool un nombre incalculable de fois déjà. Des jeux qu'ils avaient vu revu et même revisité pour certains. Difficile de savoir quoi inventer sans pour autant se montrer répétitif. Son cerveau intoxiqué par l'alcool tournait au ralenti. Mais, au bout d'une petite minute, une idée lui vint enfin en observant un petit détail.

"Pourquoi tu fixes mon bras ? Demanda cette dernière en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Une compétition de bras de fers !"

Oh. Même avec un taux d'alcool élevé Octane avait sut remarquer cette petite étincelle de défi dans le regard de la jeune femme. Bingo, elle était déjà partante.

"Hell yeah, on va voir si les bleues vont tenir plus de cinq secondes. Hey les gars ! La voix portante de Anita attira sur elle tout les regards. Un concoure de bras de fer, ça vous tente ?  
\- Mh. Avec mes capacités, je pense ne pas participer, ce serait de la triche, lança Pathfinder au dessus de ses cartes de poker depuis sa chaise.  
\- Pas faux, confirma cette dernière tout en observant les autres participants.  
\- Je veux bien m'y essayer, fit Gibraltar du fond du bar. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a à faire à la championne du bras de fer en personne ah ah !"

Bangalore esquissa un sourire en flairant le challenge avant de se lever. Les légendes libérèrent une table ronde au centre du bar, deux chaises. Gibraltar et Bangalore prirent place sur leurs chaises respectives, déposant chacun leurs coudes sur la table avant nouer leurs mains l'une dans l'autre tandis que celles restantes étaient placées derrière leurs dos.

"Mes amis, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir participer, je veux bien arbitrer, se proposa Pathfinder."

Personne ne vit d'inconvénient à ce que ce dernier fasse l'arbitrage. Les légendes commencèrent alors à se masser autour de la table en lançant des paris que Mirage au bar notait sur son tableau holographique.

"Cent unité sur Bangalore, lança Ajay en claquant un billet sur la table.  
\- Cent pour Gibraltar, paria plutôt Bloodhound en ajoutant sa somme sur le tapis."

Le regard aiguisé face à celui amusé de Gibraltar, Bangalore ne fit qu'une bouchée du grand homme alors que Pathfinder venait à peine de signaler le départ. Ce fut une grande stupéfaction. Tous ouvrirent grand leurs bouches, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Bangalore est la gagnante de cette première manche ! Prononça alors Pathfinder."

Bloodhound inclinèrent légèrement leur tête sur le côté, les bras croisés au niveau de leur torse. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à perdre aussi facilement. Le gabarit de Gibraltar, beaucoup plus imposant que celui de Anita aurait dû plaider en leur faveur mais ... Ils avaient surestimé la soldate qui avait aplatie le bras du plus grand sans grand effort.

"Ahaha magnifique ! Ricana en bon perdant le plus grand en se levant de sa chaise. Je n'ai rien vu venir, un vrai serpent !  
\- Quelqu'un a filmé ça j'espère ?! Coupa Octavio. C'était tellement cool ! Encore mieux si on le refait en slow-mo !  
\- A qui le tour ? Défia fièrement la lionne."

Qui avait réellement la force de faire plier Bangalore à son propre jeu ? Plusieurs légendes s'y essayèrent à tour de rôles mais les résultats restèrent sans appel : Anita était sans conteste la grande championne du bras de fer.

Alors que la fête battait son plein dans le petit bar, l'ambiance se fit soudainement plus lourde à l'arrivée d'une personne totalement inattendu. Les yeux braqués sur le nouveau venu, la surprise fit ensuite place à l'indifférence.

"Caustic, tu veux nous rejoindre dans un jeu de bras de fer ?"

Pathfinder fut le premier à lui adresser la parole, attirant quelques regard curieux dans la direction du scientifique. Ce dernier avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre au pas de la porte mais finalement, il déclina l'offre poliment en s'avançant vers le comptoir.

"Non, merci, je ne reste pas longtemps.  
\- D'accord, fait moi signe si tu changes d'avis !"

Ah, cet imbécile de robot... toujours aussi optimiste, pensa Octane qui n'avait pas quitté Alexander des yeux depuis son arrivée.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Tout le monde savait que Octane était obnubilé par cet homme sinistre et froid qui avait plusieurs fois repoussé ses avances. Caustic avait la fâcheuse manie d'éloigner les personnes qui tentaient de pénétrer dans son cercle mais Octane aimait le danger que représentait cet homme et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette abstraction envers lui.

Apercevant son ami rêvasser en fixant la silhouette du grand homme accoudé au bar, Ajay donna un petit coup de coude dans les cottes du jeune junkie dans l'idée de le faire réagir avant de lui faire un signe de tête négatif. Octavio mit quelques secondes à se détacher de la forme de ce dernier, mordant sa lèvre en s'imaginant encore être l'espace d'une nuit sous cette homme immense, plaqué au sol sous le poids de son corps imposant, ses jambes autour de sa taille alors que les violents coups de hanches le faisaient gémir d'extase tandis que ses mains autour de sa gorge se resserraient jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son point de non retour.

"Tavi ? Souffla Ajay en lui donnant un nouveau coup afin d'attirer son attention et cette fois ce dernier réagit en détournant le regard. C'est à ton tour.  
\- Ah ? Ouais ! Fit Octane en prenant place en face de Bangalore.  
\- Alors crevette, on veut se mesurer à moi ?"

Octavio ne fit que lui offrir un sourire carnassier mais bien vite son regard se déposa de nouveau sur Caustic qui s'était tourné dans sa direction. L'adrénaline que son regard provoqua chez le plus jeune lui donna des ailes.

"C'est quand tu veux ma belle."

Enlaçant leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, Octavio attendit avec anticipation le départ de Pathfinder.

"Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Partez !"

Le sang du junkie ne fit qu'un tour et au top départ, ses muscles se bandèrent brusquement à la manière d'un élastique. Il tenta de faire bouger Bangalore et la mettre au tapis en un seul mouvement mais avec effroi, il s'aperçut que son bras n'avait même pas bougé d'un millimètre, un véritable poids mort !

" ¿ Qué ? Anita, tu déconnes là!"

Râla le plus jeune en forçant un peu plus mais rien à faire, elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil ! Quant à la soldate, elle commença à ajouter de la pression du coté de Octavio, faisant dangereusement pencher son bras du coté de la table. Les muscles de Octane commencèrent à trembler sous l'effort et le combat commença à prendre une tournure comique, des jurons espagnoles volants dans tout les sens.

Serrant les dents, Octane était sur le point de capituler quand il aperçut derrière Anita, Alexander et son regard glaciale braqué sur lui. Ce bref moment fut assez pour que son bras se retrouve inconfortablement plaqué contre la table. La jeune femme le relâcha immédiatement en rigolant sous les applaudissements alors que le junkie se massait le poignet en grognant.

"On se fera une revanche mais cette fois, ce sera sur une piste d'athlétisme !  
\- C'est quand tu veux, j'espère que tu seras plus à la hauteur que ce que tu viens de me faire là, taquina cette dernière avec un clin-d'œil."

Octane lui tira la langue avant de se lever et d'une démarche un peu éméché, il se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait encore Nox pour commander un nouveau shot. Son cœur battait la chamade en présence de cet homme mais il ne laissa rien paraître devant Caustic qui ne fit que l'observer du coin de l'œil en buvant le verre qu'il avait commandé.

"T'as vraiment pas assuré cette fois, lança Mirage en lui donnant son verre. Elle a même pas bronché.  
\- Roh, _c-_ _cállate_ _idiota_ ! J'aimerais t'y voir toi aussi.  
\- Tu t'es fais écrasé comme un insecte, fit une voix grave à coté de lui. Mais je dois dire que le combat n'était pas équitable. Avec un taux d'alcoolémie pareil, je n'aurais jamais parié un seul crédit sur ta victoire.  
\- T'as ... Parié contre moi ? Le junkie balbutia, incrédule.  
\- Uh."

Caustic ne dit rien de plus et lui adressa un de ses rares sourires en coin, à peine visible, puis il quitta sa place afin de s'isoler dans un coin du bar et finir son verre en toute quiétude. Le regard que Mirage adressa à Octane ne fit qu'empirer son anxiété.

"T'as une idée derrière la tête toi, dis moi tout.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Oh, allé, le pressa le trickster. Je sais reconnaître ce genre de chose, ça crève les yeux. T'as envie de te le faire, mh ? Mais, j'ai une question. Pourquoi lui ?  
\- Mh ... Il a ce truc qui m'attire, impossible de dire quoi amigo, mais je sais que dés que je pose mes yeux sur lui, c'est la cata.  
\- T'as vraiment mal choisi ton concu-cu-b--- ton partenaire. Franchement, même moi j'arrive pas à imaginer Alex coucher avec quelqu'un.  
\- Uh ... moi ... Murmura doucement Octane en fixant l'homme un peu trop longuement avec un sourire qui en disait long. J'arrive parfaitement à l'imaginer."

Mirage secoua la tête en ricanant, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour imaginer ce qui se tramait dans la tête du diablotin.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le bar commença doucement à se vider de ses consommateurs. Bangalore et Wraith étaient parties ensembles mains dans la mains, suivit ensuite par les autres.

"Octane, je vais rentrer, tu viens ?  
\- Sí, j'arrive !  
\- A la bonne heure, on décolle maintenant, bouges tes fesses.  
\- Okay ! Bon Mirage, fit-il en sautant de sa chaise. On se voit plus tard, buena noche estúpido !"

Lorsque Octane rejoignit Lifeline devant le porte qui l'attendait avec impatience, elle donna le top départ et il lui emboîta le pas. Le bar de Elliot n'était pas très éloigné des locaux où résidaient les légendes, mais les bâtiments pouvaient sembler lointains avec l'alcool. Après quelques minutes de marche, Ajay s'arrêta devant un logement marqué d'un E123. Sortant son badge, elle le pressa contre le panneau sur sa porte et ouvrit le logement.

"Tu penses survivre les quelques mètres qu'il te reste ? Taquina cette dernière en collant sa hanche contre le cadre de sa porte.  
\- Ouais, t'inquiète, je t'envois un message quand je suis chez moi. Octane s'approcha d'elle et embrassa la joue de sa meilleur amie avant de lui murmurer. Buena noche, mi corazoncito.  
\- Bonne nuit, Ajay lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de lui claquer une fesse. Allé, rentre bien."

Octane ne fit que ricaner en retour face à ce geste taquin avant de quitter le pas de la porte de Ajay. Il compta le temps qu'il mettrait à arriver à ce rythme, fixant pensivement ses prothèses qui émettaient des sons métallique à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Environs dix minutes de marche avant de se retrouver dans son lit douillet. Il pourrait y arriver plus rapidement en courant mais un bruit étouffé lui fit relever la tête curieusement. Devant lui à quelques mètres à peine, Caustic marchait à pas lents, se rendant probablement dans son appartement qui était à peine quelques blocs plus loin de chez lui. Il était parti du bar bien après Octavio alors il avait surement dû le dépasser lorsque ce dernier s'était attardé avec Lifeline.

Oh ... Non. Oh, non, non, non. Il ne devrait pas ... Mais sa bouche était bien plus rapide que son cerveau.

"Hey, amor mío, fit-il en accélérant le pas. Tu vas quelques part ? Comme toute réponse, il n'eut le droit qu'à un grognement alors Octavio enchaîna sans se démonter. Tu veux vraiment pas me parler ?  
\- Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à partager, croassa Caustic en continuant sa marche. Je t'invite à rentrer chez toi, je ne souhaite pas être importuné davantage.  
\- Hey, c'est pas gentil, fit Octane en trottinant jusqu'à rattraper le scientifique. Je suis pas si ennuyant que ça.  
\- Bien au contraire, tes jérémiades sont les pires. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien continuer en silence, si tu pouvais juste te taire."

Octane fit la moue, un peu découragé par la froideur de Caustic. Il ne savait vraiment plus comment intéresser le grand homme. Il avait presque tout tenter, même essayé de l'amadouer en lui parlant de son entreprise familiale pharmaceutique. Il avait tenté la manière douce en flirtant prudemment, ça n'avait pas fonctionné; la manière plus direct en l'embrassant et cette fois-ci, il avait eut le droit à un nez cassé. Caustic avait un poing de fer ...

" Tu sais ... Fit le plus jeune que l'alcool rendait téméraire, ses mains derrière son crâne. On pourrait se laisser aller, ensembles, un poquito loco ... On pourrait s'amuser, sans attaches, juste une nuit. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu tes regards ? "

Si Caustic restait muet, le noiraud remarqua que ce dernier avait légèrement diminué son allure. Simple coïncidence ? Il voulait en savoir davantage, pousser Alexander à ses limites. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ?

"T'es si compliqué à approcher, je suis vraiment à court d'idées ... Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, mh ? Tu pourrais ... M'attacher, me prendre jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus ... Ce que tu souhaites en fait ... Tu te fais désirer depuis si longtemps Alex ... Murmura le plus jeune en s'enlaçant lui-même, son souffle tremblant en pensant à toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire. Tic ... Tac ... Tic-tac, tu vas me faire exploser."

Ah ... Il avait serré son poing cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'il allait se retourner et lui en coller une bonne en pleine face (il devra certainement trouver une bonne excuse pour l'ecchymose) mais rien ne vint ... Il poursuivit alors dans sa lancée en titillant un peu plus le grand homme inconsciemment.

"Ca te plairai de me déshabiller, murmura ce dernier plus aguicheur. Faire monter l'envie dans mon corps, tes dents s'enfonçant dans ma chaire ... Me retenir contre le mur en me faisant supplier pour plus encore, Nox ... Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai envie que tu me fasses.  
\- Fermes là.  
\- Uh, sinon quoi ? Défia le junkie sans réellement penser aux conséquences."

Son souffle se coupa brusquement lorsque son dos vint rencontrer la surface d'une porte à laquelle il se retrouva plaqué. Comme après un coup violent, il mit quelques longues secondes à reprendre son souffle mais pire encore, il ne revint pas, la main de Caustic autour de sa gorge lui obstruait les poumons.

Peut-être qu'il avait dépassé les limites, peut-être que Caustic allait réellement en finir avec lui ici et maintenant en l'asphyxiant mais Octane ne pouvait pas accepter de mourir de cette façon. Avec une grimace douloureuse, il tenta de se libérer, agrippant le poignet qui le maintenait avec ses deux mains dans l'espoir qu'il le lâche.

"Qu'en sais-tu, Octavio ? Tu n'as de cesses de me répugner avec tes avances, c'est presque de l'harcèlement sexuel.  
\- N-Nox ... Tenta de murmurer l'autre mais la pression augmenta une fois de plus, Octane était presque sûr qu'il pouvait lui le briser le cou en un seul mouvement si il le voulait.  
\- Si afin d'obtenir la paix je dois te faire taire de cette manière ... Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, mais ne viens pas pleurer si c'est trop pour toi."

Le plus grand murmura sombrement alors que au même moment, un BIP sonore se déclencha. La respiration du junkie revint brusquement et dans le dos de Octane, le vide se présenta, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière mais rapidement, il fut rattraper par Caustic qui le maintint en équilibre par le T-shirt afin qu'il ne chute pas et ne se brise le crâne.

La porte de l'appartement ensuite refermée, Octane remarqua qu'ils étaient chez lui, Caustic avait dut récupérer son pass dans sa poche pendant qu'il le neutralisait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui aussi vite, trop concentré sur le scientifique.

Portant sa main sur sa gorge douloureuse, marquée d'une marque rouge, Octavio reprit du poile de la bête et commença à reculer dans la direction de sa chambre, suivit de prêts par Caustic qui devenait impatient.

"Après avoir eut ce que je veux, je t'embêterais plus, c'est promis. Et ça pourrait être sympa pour toi de lâcher un peu de leste, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire ..."

Caustic releva les yeux au ciel en pressant le plus jeune à aller plus vite, surplombant ce dernier de toute sa hauteur.

"Il vaudra mieux pour toi que tu m'enfonces la tête dans les draps parce que je suis bruyant, murmura Octane qui se déshabilla lentement en se donnant en spectacle, laissant sur son passage une traînée d'habits alors qu'il reculait jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la porte de sa chambre. Rends moi muet ..."

D'un geste vif, Caustic ouvrit la porte en l'ignorant et attrapa Octane par le col qu'il poussa violemment sur son lit.

"Oh, ho. Me gusta quand c'est brutal, pa---."

Mais bien avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Caustic l'attrapa par les hanches et le retourna comme si il ne pesait rien, le plaçant dans une position à quatre pattes.

"Oh, je vois, ça me va aussi, j'ai du lubrifiant dans ma commo--ooouf!"

La tête du junkie se retrouva sauvagement plaquée contre son coussin, le faisant taire efficacement. L'angle le força à remonter ses hanches un peu plus haut, arquant son dos légèrement afin de ne pas trop ressentir l'inconfort de la position déjà quelque peu embarrassante, il était complètement exposé.

Octane eut un léger mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il senti derrière lui une forme humide tracer le creux de son fessier, en partant de son périnée jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son anus qu'il humidifia avec ce que Octavio devinait être de la salive. Lorsque Cautic jugea la zone assez humide, il commença à tester l'eau, enfonçant doucement l'extrémité de son doigt en sentant les muscles autour de ce dernier se resserraient de par l'intrusion. Il n'attendit pas que le junkie se détende, bien au contraire, il forçait le passage progressivement sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Octane fit de son mieux pour se détendre en serrant les dents d'inconforts, il tenta même un mouvement en arrière, rapprochant sa main de son membre mais le plus grand le remit à sa place en lâchant sa tête afin de lui faire éloigner sa main.

Octane en profita, bien sûr, de ne plus avoir de pression sur son crâne pour tourner la tête sur le coté et lancer.

"Tu comptes utiliser tes doigts encore longtemps, amigo ? "

Oh, Dios Mio, grogna soudainement l'hispanique en serrant sa main sur son drap lorsque le plus âgé retira son doigt à moitié sans aucune délicatesse avant de l'enfoncer de nouveau mais cette fois-ci accompagné d'un second. Le junkie commençait à apprécier ce moment en se sentant envahit par les doigts de Caustic mais ce n'était pas assez, il avait besoin de plus. Si seulement il pouvait se toucher ... Faire glisser sa main sur sa verge... Il n'aurait aucune honte à avouer qu'il pouvait jouir là, maintenant juste avec les doigts du trappeur.

"Vámonos ... Pitié, Alex ... !"

Octane ravala un petit cri lorsque le scientifique fit une cruel mouvement de ciseau à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, détendant les parois de son partenaire en touchant son point le plus sensible à ce niveau là, faisant remuer le daredevil sous ses doigts qui lâchait de petits souffles à travers son masque.

Caustic eut presque pitié de lui et avec un gémissement d'inconfort de la partde Octane, le plus grand retira ses doigts avant de retourner une nouvelle fois son homologue comme si il n'était qu'une poupée. Sans trop se presser, Alexander se plaça entre les jambes de Octane et déboutonna son pantalon sous le regard du jeune adulte qui retira doucement son masque jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sous son menton, découvrant la moitié de son visage. Une langue coupée en deux vint alors pourlécher ses canines alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes, ses yeux émeraudes qui se plantèrent dans ceux dorés de son partenaire. La nouvelle légende son montra entreprenante, plaçant ses mains sous ses cuisses, juste en dessous de ses prothèses et releva ses jambes en l'air, presque au niveau des épaules de Caustic qui se mastubait juste en face de lui, à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, le mouvement de l'air tout près à l'allure que la main de Nox venait puis repartait le long de son membre rigide.

"Fais moi crier, papi ..."

Ronronna Octane et ce dernier pensait réellement qu'il pourrait placer ses jambes confortablement sur les épaules de ce dernier mais Nox en décida autrement, plaçant ses mains au niveau de ses chevilles (prothèses) et ramena ses jambes en arrière.

"Humph ... Pour quelqu'un qui ne semble pas attiré par le coté physique, je te trouve très entreprenant, taquina Octane.  
\- Ne te méprends pas, actuellement, je t'étudie. Alors sois un bon cobaye, et fermes là.  
\- Ah, c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, un cobaye ?"

Octane vint alors entourer la nuque de son partenaire et l'attira un peu contre lui avant d'oser l'impossible. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'il put passer sa langue séductivement sur les lèvres de son homologue avant d'être repoussé. Caustic remonta le masque de Octane avant de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de ce dernier afin de garder le bout de tissu en place, un avertissement.

"Je sais que t'aimer ça semble fou, fit Octane malgré sa voix étouffée par la main du plus grand. Mais de toi, je veux tout. Je serais ce que tu voudras, juste donne moi ce que je veux en retour."

Octane aurait put la rater si il avait détourné le regard, mais cette lueur dans les yeux de Alex ne lui échappa pas. Même si son masque cachait sa bouche, il était clair que le diable souriait de toute ses dents juste en regardant l'arc de ses sourcils.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le plus imposant cessant de frictionner son membre et en appuya l'extrémité sur l'orifice de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se dilater sous l'intrusion. Avec un léger soupir, Octavio fit en sorte de se détendre totalement en sentant l'autre progresser lentement à l'intérieur. Il était le partenaire le mieux membré qu'il ait jamais eut et était presque certain qu'il en aurait des courbatures le lendemain mais pour l'heure ...

"Mierda ... V-Vamos ... ! Tu vas pas y passer la nuit quand même ?!"

Le regard noir que lui lança Caustic était plus que mauvais. Le plus petit craignit qu'il ne s'arrête et le laisse sur place sans rien dire mais le scientifique ne fit que donner un coup violent du bassin en réponse, faisant glapir Octavio qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle action, à son plus grand bonheur. La douleur ne resta pas bien longtemps lorsqu'il s'aperçut en baissant le regard que l'autre était entièrement ancré en lui, leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre, son membre engloutit dans sa globalité. C'était une vision terriblement excitante qui remplit le plus jeune d'extasie et lorsque le plus vieux recula afin de revenir plus violemment que la première fois, les yeux de Octane se révulsèrent presque, sa bouche ouverte sur un hoquet muet. Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait était indescriptible, tout son corps semblait en feu, le rendant de plus en plus bruyant à chaque fois que le plus grand changeait d'angle. Ce qui n'était au début que des soupirs ou des couinements de plaisir se changèrent en cries extatiques.

"E-Espere ... por favor ... J-... Mierda ... Alex .. Ma commode ..."

Un filet de sueur recouvrait le front du grand homme qui ne cessa de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne jeter un regard à ladite commode. Cessant ses mouvements, il se pencha en avant et tendit sa main dans le tiroir du meuble et avec un sourcil arqué, il ramena une fiole verte.

"Ouais ... C'est pour moi ... "

Fit Octane en attrapant la fiolle de stim entres ses doigts tremblants mais il ne l'utilisa pas sur lui-même non, une bref douleur transperça la cuisse de Caustic qui eut un mouvement de recule en premier lieu.

"Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'as-tu fais ?!  
\- On va s'amuser un peu plus, maintenant.... _follame_ ..."

Le grand brun n'eut pas besoin d'une traduction pour comprendre ce qu'il avait à faire. Relâchant les chevilles de ce dernier, Caustic se retira provisoirement et glissa dans l'oreille de ce dernier.

"Ton dos face à moi, à genoux."

Octane s'exécuta, restant en appuie sur ses genoux métalliques, les jambes légèrement écartées avant que Caustic ne vienne s'asseoir juste derrière lui et le fasse asseoir sur son membre, retrouvant avec un soupir le membre gorgé de plaisir logé au plus profond de lui, dans cette chaleur aux traits de soie. Mais le jeune junkie ne s'attendit pas à ce que ce dernier l'attrape par ses cuisse et ne soulève ses jambes, l'empalant efficacement sur son membre. Octane entoura d'un bras la nuque de son partenaire afin de s'en servir d'appuie alors que de son autre main, il commença à se masturber, cherchant à pousser son orgasme au plus près, Nox ne l'arrêta pas cette fois, surement trop concentré sur l'effet du Stim qui coulait dans ses veines.

Ses gestes étaient rapides, peu précis mais tout deux avaient le même objectif : arriver au bout de la ligne, pourchassant leurs orgasmes désespérément. Octane avait perdu la faculté de parler correctement, lâchant par moment de l'espagnole, du français, il s'y perdait et quand un coup porté directement sur sa prostate lui fit renverser sa tête en arrière avec un cri gutturale, son corps entier se tendit, sa main s'immobilisant autour de son membre d'où s'écoulait un épais liquide blanc le long de son poignet.

Sensible, Octane ne fit rien pour arrêter Caustic qui continuait d'abuser son corps sensible mais le fils Da Silva voulait que Nox jouisse à l'intérieur, qu'il le marque d'une certaine façon alors lorsqu'il senti ce dernier prêts à se retirer, le junkie lui fit lâcher ses jambes et se retourna, faisant face au scientifique avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur son membre et cette fois-ci, il accompagna les mouvements de son partenaire en descendant lorsqu'il montait, claquant leurs peaux férocement l'une contre l'autre puis ... C'était presque plus fort que lui ... Lorsque ses yeux verts fixèrent ceux de Caustic, il pressa ses lèvres masquées à celles de son amant, haïssant tellement ce bout de tissue... Il ferma les yeux, ses doigts nouées dans les cheveux bruns du plus grand en essayant de ne pas penser à son corps hypersensible mais le geste de Alexander le surpris, le sortant de son état seconde. Le plus grand vint lui abaisser son masque et l'embrassa sans demander son avis, un baiser qui n'avait rien de séducteur, un baiser sauvage et dominateur qui fit tourner la tête du Junkie qui referma les yeux en se laissant bercer par les mouvements chaotiques.

Nox qui avait été silencieux jusqu'ici grogna lorsque Octane lui mordit la langue, griffa ses omoplates en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes d'une étreinte de fer.

"Mierda ... Encore ... Encore une fois ... Fais moi jouir, Nox. Encore ...

Nox ne se fit pas prier, avec plus d'attention que précédemment, il fit allonger Octane sur le dos et vint plonger sur lui tel un oiseau de proie, plantant ses dents dans son cou avant d'en lécher la marque légèrement violacée. Octavio se mit à trembler brusquement, ses mains tels des serres dans le dos couverts de son amant mais cette morsure fut assez pour pousser le junkie sur son deuxième orgasme, suivit de près par Caustic qui s'était figé à son tour. Octane pouvait sentir le liquide couler à l'intérieur mais également s'écouler doucement le long de son fessier afin de finir en gouttes sur ses draps.

En s'apercevant que Nox ne bougeait plus, Octane prit peur, peut-être qu'il avait donné une crise cardiaque au plus vieux avec ses conneries.

"A... Alex ..? S'enquit-il en tapotant doucement la forme inerte.  
\- Mh ...  
\- Dios Mio ... J'ai cru que tu avais fais une crise cardiaque.  
\- Non, d'ailleurs j'aurais préféré que tu me préviennes avant de m'injecter des substances dont je ne connais pas l'origine. D'autant plus que je ne savais même pas si ton aiguille était stérilisée.  
\- Uh, d'accord tu me colles ta queue mais tu partages pas mes aiguilles ? Ah, ah ... Idiota."

Nox ne répondit mais grogna en se retirant, puis il se laissa tomber sur le coté.

"Tu sais, tu aurais put avoir la décence de te déshabiller quand même. J'me sens con tout seul, à poile, fit l'hispanic en enlevant ses prothèses qu'il déposa ensuite soigneusement contre sa table de nuit.  
\- Peut-être la prochaine fois.  
\- Attends, quoi.... ? Le plus jeune se redressa brusquement sur son coude alors que Alexander se préparait déjà à partir. Peut-être qu'il avait mal entendu après tout. La prochaine fois ? Y aura une prochaine fois ?"

Le trappeur ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'habiller convenablement mais Octane insista en enlevant ses lunettes et son masque, se révélant totalement à ce dernier. Ses cheveux verts électriques collés à son crâne à cause de la sueur, son visage légèrement rosie par leur activité. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, en t'entend la main vers l'autre avec l'espoir qu'il méritait plus que ça. Il avait briévement l'air d'un enfant perdu à cet instant, un être fragile.

"Nox ... ? Je .. Okay je sais que je donne l'image de quelqu'un qui n'a besoin de personnes, sûr de moi, qui se fout de tout, que je sois le meilleur mais ... Mais crois moi, je pensais que le faire une fois pourrait m'aider à passer à autre chose mais, non,... non ! C'est ... Ça n'a fait que empirer ce que je ressentais pour toi, mierda ..."

Le plus jeune se recroquevilla sur lui même, une main dans ses cheveux qu'il serra. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Caustic n'avait que faire des relations humaines, il ne vivait que pour la science, ces conneries du genre qui dépassaient Octane qui ne savaient compter que jusqu'à cent. Il se détestait pour toujours avoir été attaché aux mauvaises personnes.

Aux sons des bottes de Caustic, le plus jeune laissa sa tête retomber mollement, défaitiste. Qu'avait-il espéré de toute façon ?

Ses cheveux s'écartèrent de son front lorsque la grande main de Caustic se déposa sur le haut de son crâne. Il lui fit pencher la tête en arrière afin d'établir un contacte visuel. Le barbu voyait très bien que Octane boudé, c'était presque ... mignon (?)

"Tu t'y prends mal c'est tout, commença Caustic. Tu as peut-être tout essayé pour m'ennuyer et le dégoûter, mais en réalité, tu ne m'as jamais invité au restaurant. Je suis plutôt vieux jeu. Tâche de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois."

Ramenant les cheveux du plus jeune en arrière, Caustic cessa tout contacte physique et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre avant de lancer au pas de la porte :

"Au fait, je suis libre la semaine prochaine."

Avant de s'en aller pour de bon, au sons caractéristique que la porte d'entrée émettait une fois ouverte.

Quant à Octane, il s'allongea sur le dos, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après des mois à courir après un amour à sens unique, voilà que Alexander Nox le demandait en date ? Mierda, mierda, mierda, il se sentait tellement ... Heureux. Vivant. Euphorique. Peut-être que cette partie de jambes en l'air y était pour quelque chose parce que elle avait été d'une intensité ... Mais il ressentait de l'espoir ! Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça en vain !

Octane attrapa ses prothèses avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bain. Devant le miroir, il fit un point sur les marques laissées par son partenaire. Il ne lui avait pas laissé qu'un seul suçons ...

Si Caustic était vieux jeux, peut être qu'un restaurant et une petite marche sur la plage le séduirait ? Et si il essayait de s'instruire auprès du plus vieux, en math par exemple ? Cela pourrait être une bonne activité afin de mieux se connaitre, non ? Il en avait aucune idée pour être honnête, il était paumé. Octane n'aimait guère cette idée trop barbante ... Avec les autres c'etait plutôt simple, un sourire, un simple mot glissé à l'oreille et c'etait une virée sauvage sous la couette garantie mais avec Alex, c'était un différent, pour Nox ... il était même prêt à faire un concour de lettre !

Du bout des doigts, il traça ces marques violettes sur sa peau pensivement avant de se souvenir.

"Mierda ! J'ai oublié d'envoyer le message à Ajay !"

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeyyyyyy j'espère que vous avez ... Aimé. ? N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit kudos ou un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
> La bise. ~


End file.
